Electrical components, such as Integrated Circuits (IC), require power for operation. A manufacturer of an IC typically specifies the nominal power requirements to ensure proper operation of the IC. For example, the manufacturer may specify a nominal voltage for the IC. As long as the IC is supplied with specified voltage, the IC will operate correctly, to the extent that no errors will be introduced by the IC due to insufficient power.